


raise my heart rate like it’s interest

by bissxnrheum



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lowercase, One Shot, basically me fawning over jiwoo the whole time, but nobody knows, chuulip - Freeform, chuulip nation lets gooo, i was a chuuves shipper but now i’ve converted, jungeun is shit at drawing, kinda rushed at the end but shhh, so this kinda her fault, take a shot everytime i say jiwoo, this is for the gays, yet she doesn’t tell anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bissxnrheum/pseuds/bissxnrheum
Summary: the chuulip “you’re going through my sketchbook and giving questioning looks and I swear to god i’m just a deranged artist and not a serial killer” au nobody asked for





	raise my heart rate like it’s interest

nobody said jungeun was a good artist. if anything, she’s mediocre at best—actually, no, justplain horrendous. literal trash. if you were to ask her to draw hands, they’d end up looking like straight up tamarinds. eyes? maniacal. noses? triangles with two uneven holes. don’t even ask about mouths... titan looking asses.

lesson learned: don’t ask her to draw you.

yet even though she believes she’s absolutely incompetent compared to literally 99% of the school student population, everybody requests for their portraits to be drawn. maybe it’s because she’s attended as many art courses as one could possibly have in their four years of high school: art fundamentals, 2D art, 3D art, photography, painting, graphic design, and ap art history. maybe it’s because she’s always carrying that little black sketchbook around in the hallways, opening it during lunch, sitting on the grass with its pages splayed open for the world (to hopefully not) see.

what they don’t know, though, is the brunette’s tiny crush on miss kim jiwoo. jiwoo the photographer. jiwoo the friendliest person to ever exist. jiwoo the cutest girl ever. jiwoo 1up girl. jiwoo best girl. jiwoo— yup, a very small crush indeed.

the only reason jungeun’s been taking all these art courses (god, she’s not even interested in the goddamn subject) is to impress and (ji)woo the girl. that’s what she told herself freshmen year. but then sophomore came. and then junior year. and then senior year.

and she still hasn’t approached the bubbly girl once.

well, no, there’s been one encounter two years ago and that was for accidentally bumping into her while turned faced away due to taking out the sheet pan from the oven in foods class. (it was sugar cookies by the way.)

this is how to went:

jungeun: “oh—! whoops, sorry for—“ *turns around and suddenly can’t breathe*

jiwoo: “ah no! it’s okay!”

jungeun: *stares* *blushes* “...jiwoo.”

jiwoo: *blinks* *smiles* “huh? yes, you’re speaking to jiwoo!”

jungeun: *eyes wide* “omg”

jungeun: ...

jungeun: “i like you”

jiwoo: *grins* “wanna be my roblox gf?”

jungeun: *eyes wide* “let’s get married”

just kidding. that’s not how it went; too realistic.

instead, she bumped into jiwoo while taking a step backwards. rather than placing the pan on the cooling rack, she turned _with_ the hot thing still in her hands. if it wasn’t for jiwoo’s quick reflexes, she would’ve gotten burned.

so yeah... that’s what plagues jungeun’s mind in the middle of the night. her very own sleep paralysis demon.

and that is why that’s the only interaction they’ve had.

until now, that is.

“hi, jungeun right?”

the girl’s too busy generating a google slides presentation for sigmund freud’s theories on human development (his stages of psychosexual development though... kinda wack) to notice the person standing in front of her. she’s lying on her stomach on the grass, the tree above her giving just the right amount of shade so don’t blame her for being at peace and too focused on her assignment.

the student before her decides to squat so they’re at eye-level. and that’s when jungeun whips her head up and freezes. _holy shit she’s so close what have i done to be greeted with this goddess oh my god no what if she’s still mad at me for almost burning her god no i’d cry—_

“hi,” she whispers and oh my why is her voice so heavenly. why does she sound like piles of soft blankets embracing you as you sit by the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate. _god save me, i’m going to melt. _

“hi.” jungeun just wants to thank god for not letting her stutter. she’s eternally grateful.

“i was wondering...” she curls one corner of her lips in a pout. “if you’d be able to draw me?”

never in her life did she think jiwoo herself would ask her for a sketch. a sketch! and she’s atrocious no matter how many years she’s attempted to get better. now jungeun takes it back for thanking god. _god, this is not very cool of you. _

jungeun shakes her head repeatedly, feeling her face heat up. “trust me, you wouldn’t like the result.”

“really? i’ve seen numerous people come up to you.”

her eyes shift to the ground, her hands running through the blades of grass. anything to and eye contact with the very human being she has infatuated with, has been admiring for years. “i never return with anything because my work is utter crap. believe me, you’d want to rewind time if it meant not having to see my stuff. you’ll want to gouge your eyes out.”

okay, a bit too gruesome there. the older girl winces at her diction.

she expects jiwoo to be alarmed, her features morphing into fear. what she doesn’t expect is her soft hand gently placed atop her own. if anything,. her features are even softer than what hey looked like seconds ago. her crescent moon brown eyes and huge grin makes jungeun’s heart palpitate.

“i think you’re underestimating yourself. there’s no such thing as a bad drawing; art is subjective!” jiwoo pauses, lifting herself up. she pulls out her car keys from her jean jacket pocket. “i gotta go now. i’ll see you tomorrow jungeun!”

-

it’s the next day.

jungeun has done just about everything to make jiwoo’s sketch something. it’s not for lack of better word... she really has not created anything worthwhile. she’s tried over and over and over again to make it right, staying up all night when she’s the type to sleep very early. yet she’s got nothing.

jiwoo skips over to where she is, same place, same time as yesterday. she plops herself down, flashing the faux artist a blinding smile.

“hi jungeun i can’t wait to see it! i’m so excited!” she shakes her fists in excitement.

jungeun opens her mouth but words don’t come out. she doesn’t know what to say. she doesn’t want to disappoint the younger girl nor does she want to keep her waiting. she buries her face in her hands instead, attempting to shield herself away from the embarrassment.

“jiwoo...”

“hm?”

“i couldn’t do it.”

“what?” despite covering her eyes, she knows the girl has shifted closer and has turned to look at her more directly. she can imagine the little pout, her bottom lip jutting out. “please don’t say that. surely you’ve tried?”

jungeun removes her hands from her visage, bowing her head. “i have, yes... but they’re all terrible.”

“oh?” her voice rises. “you drew multiple?” jungeun makes the mistake of tilting her head to see her expression and it’s worse, so much more worse than she was expecting; she’s got that huge smirk on that takes on her whole face, her eyes glimmer and squint in mischievousness. she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t so very attractive.

she spies jiwoo’s pale hand reach out to snatch her sketchbook but she fortunately is quick enough to grab her wrist. “i-uh! i’d rather show you them myself.”

her heart’s beating is rapid, inconsistent. she hopes jiwoo does’t catch it from the way it’s pounding all over her body.

she swallows thickly, mentally preparing herself for inevitable shame.

“there were a lot of trials and errors and so...” she flips to the first page. it’s a circle with bangs and that’s it. “i drew your hair first and failed.”

the next one is petrifying: eyes staring deep into your soul, a triangle nose, and a thin smile that stretches across her—its whole face.

the next is a circle.

the next next one is another circle.

the next next next one is a circle but with red bangs.

jungeun looks up and catches jiwoo holding her head with both hands, clearly distraught. her eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are pouty.

“no words. literally no words, jungeun!” she whines, banging her fist on the ground.

“i warned you...”

“the second one is total nightmare fuel! you sure you’re not some kind of serial killer?”

at those words jungeun is taken aback. what? really? call her anything. call her broke, call her dumb, call her a useless gay—but a killer is not it! at all! she gasps, offended. she even places a hand on her chest.

“um, excuse me, i’m just a deranged artist that can’t draw for shit.”

“obviously,” jiwoo mumbles, rolling her eyes. if it weren’t for her looking so fucking attractive doing that the brunette would’ve snapped. but she doesn’t (sorry chung ha), saying:

“you’re ungrateful.”

“i wouldn’t say it like that.”

“well, you are.”

“...i appreciate you trying to draw me though, regardless of how bad you are.” there’s a hint of a giggle at the end.

jungeun shrugs. “eh, i don’t think anybody could give your face justice on paper.”

“what?”

“have you not noticed the sheer amount of people who are interested in you or are you clueless, too?”

“i guess not. maybe that’s what happens when you see your world through a jungeun-colored lens.”

she chokes. is she dreaming? “a what now?”

she feigns confusion, her eyes widening. “a what?”

“you-you just said something.”

“when am i not saying something? jiwoo can’t stay quiet.”

jungeun goes weak hearing her speak about herself in third person. she doesn’t know what makes it adorable but it’s adorable.

“do you like me?”

“do _you_ like me?” jiwoo counters. damn, she reverse uno card-ed her!

“what if i told you the only reason i’ve been taking all these art classes is just so i could hone my artistic skills to impress you?”

“i’d call you an idiot because you didn’t need to do that in the first place.”

“...”

“you’re an idiot.”

-

“so you’re telling me while i was taking out the cookies you were behind me because you were checking out my ass?”

(“she has no fucking ass,” hyunjin harshly whispers to heejin.

“they both delusional.”

“at least we got ass!” jinsoul responds, grinning at hyunjin. she loops an arm around the basketball player’s neck. hyunjin gently untangles herself from her embrace, handling the blonde’s arm as though it’s contaminated.

hyunjin stares at her. “you’re just a skinny bitch that has some cake. i’m the real thick one here.”

jinsoul stares at her. hyunjin blinks.)

“jungeunn! stop teasing me,” jiwoo whines, stomping her foot on the ground.

“that’s not what you were saying last night.”

_oh, y’all actually gay? i thought that was a joke_, sooyoung thinks, judging them from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted a one shot and that means i actually finished something for once! very proud of myself. comment bc i love validation ahaa


End file.
